


【翻译】Orion/猎户座

by NoBeans



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Winter fic, filling in a seven-month gap, pre-season 3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 那是种异乎寻常的蛊惑，实际得与浪漫二字彻底无缘，外出狩猎代替了约会，一具具死去的行尸是朵朵玫瑰馥郁芬芳。Rick有时不禁会好奇，这是Daryl有意为之，还是内心想法自然而然地表露，起初迂缓得难以觉察，却在日复一日的升温发酵中雪崩似的加速，最终成了一场势不可挡的浪潮，将他们自身也悉数席卷，裹挟着去往了不可知的方向。





	【翻译】Orion/猎户座

**Author's Note:**

> 译自element78太太的Orion：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711868

Lori第三次避开了他的触碰时，距离他们的农场失守还未满一周——是时候学着放手了，但她的体温是这场血染的噩梦中他唯一的慰藉——他心灰意冷地转身，发现Daryl正望着他，头微微向一侧歪去，目光锐敏如猛禽。

 

几分钟后，当Rick已经收拾好情绪，能够佯装若无其事以维护最后的尊严时，Daryl才拖曳着脚步徐徐走来，眼神却直直迎上了他的，没有丝毫遮掩。“走吧，”他开口道，朝身旁的树林扬了扬下颌。“我们去杀点什么。”

 

这句话，见鬼，这是Rick _几周以来_ 听到的最诱人的提议。将行尸一枪爆头大概是更为干净利落也效率更高的选择，但伴随着每一次肌肉的收缩与放松，感受它们的脑浆飞溅在一记记重击中飞溅，这又是另一回事了。几乎可以说是有着某种奇异的治疗性，紧绷的神经与积攒已久的压力在肢体动作的不断重复中得以释放，仿佛洪流从骤然打开的阀门中倾泻而出。更何况，与Daryl共处正是他所需要的——一个不会随意评判他，更不会对他的言行指手画脚的人。Daryl从来都不偏不倚地保持中立，不得罪人的同时也为自己留一份平静。他会对Rick的追踪技巧嗤之以鼻，也会在Rick毫无章法地对付行尸时嘲弄地看着他，但那都并非Rick真正介意的事。除此以外的一切，从Shane到Lori再到Rick的新独裁制度——全部这些，Daryl显然半点都不在乎，而这正是Rick所需要的，将那些琐事抛在脑后不予理会，哪怕只有一小会儿。

 

即便如此，Rick还是踌躇不前。他环视着围成半圆停在一起的车辆，以及刚刚升起的篝火旁团坐的同伴们。任由Daryl随心所欲地四处游荡已经是很大的风险了，紧急情况出现时根本无从联系他。他们不能再失去Rick的保护。

 

“嘿，”Daryl说着，伸出手谨慎地碰了碰Rick的手肘，为数不多的几次主动与Rick——或是与任何人，就Rick所知——发生肢体接触。“他们有车，而且谁也不傻。如果发生了什么，遭殃的是我们才对。他们会没事的。”

 

那并非一番多么有力的说辞，但至少它起作用了。Rick点点头，Daryl便立刻后退开来，被灼伤了似的猛地收回了手。他在丛林边缘耐心等待着，同时Rick走向火堆旁，知会其他人的同时将卡车钥匙交给他们。Lori从头到尾都未曾看他一眼，但Glenn叮嘱他要注意安全。Rick朝他们所有人点了点头，随即转身走向Daryl。

 

\-----

 

坦白地说，Daryl Dixon是Rick曾经避犹不及的那类人。覆盖了躯体的不是伤疤便是纹身，仿佛永远都浸淫着泥土、烟草、以及血渍的铁锈味道，带着含混了辅音并吞掉了所有“g”的佐治亚乡野口音，肩上的十字弩和腰间的匕首的存在看起来如此和谐，Rick有时甚至觉得身无寸铁的Daryl是不完整的……不，Grimes警官与他不可能有任何交集，除了为他有可能犯下的一桩或是多桩罪行而逮捕他。

 

话虽如此，Grimes警官可是有着一个即便纷争不断也始终深爱着他的妻子，一个总是全力支持着他的好友，以及一段安稳且前途光明的人生。那些都不复存在了。尽管险些就为时过晚，Rick还是终于明白，个人偏见对于判断力有着多么毁灭性的影响。

 

“我以为你更喜欢独处，”Rick说道，低下头来躲过一根树枝。Daryl行进的方式就像他是丛林的一部分，灵活地绕开每根树干，走过崎岖路面时依旧步伐顺畅轻盈，仿佛此刻的他并非血肉之躯，而是以某种液态的方式存在着，悄然流动于林间似的。他漫不经心的优雅姿态让Rick艳羡不已，只觉得自己的动作在对比之下更显笨拙迟钝。

 

“你看起来需要静一静，”Daryl简短地答道，而Rick不禁记起了Lori避开他时的模样。并非所有人都目睹了这一幕，但话说又回来，与Shane的交恶让他清楚地意识到，他自己的问题，无论原本是私事与否，都已经成了整支队伍共同面临的问题。但在野外，只有他们二人，没有什么队伍，也没有什么妻儿，更没有会惊惧万分地看着他的同伴。这里只有他和Daryl，而他基本不用花精力去保护Daryl——如果说谁要保护谁，也应该是倒过来才对。只有在这里，Rick可以尽情呼吸自由的空气。

 

“是啊，”他轻声应道，不再多言。

 

他们没能找到合适的猎物，却不期然撞上了一群行尸。当Rick终于解决了他负责的那一半后，他早已气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，衣衫也沾满血污。而Daryl正伫立在他身后，替他留意着有没有行尸从背后袭来，眼神里闪烁着的并非怜悯或同情，而是全然的理解。

 

\-----

 

到了第三次，Daryl甚至都不再开口问了。他只需拍拍Rick的手肘并后退几步，耐心地等待Rick跟上他的脚步或是摇头拒绝。Rick从未主动过，他弄不清Daryl的邀约是否有什么时间规律。他尽量不去想太多。Daryl在人前依旧拘谨，被迫与人近距离接触时会变得焦躁易怒，也始终小心提防着不将后背暴露给他们。这是他长久以来的积习，正如同他不安时会不自觉地让重心游走在双脚间，被人触碰时会下意识躲闪开来——他需要更多的时间去学会信任这些人。他们之间短暂却也至关重要的关系还太过脆弱，容不得Rick用他未经思索的蠢问题去冒险。

 

这次，Daryl终于同意传授Rick一些追踪技巧。这对双方而言都是件磨练耐性的事。Daryl相当不擅长解释问题——大概除了他自己以外谁都听不懂——但这也不全是他的错。Rick在这方面本就不及他有天赋。他属于这里，Rick意识到，他属于这个适者生存的新世界，这种每一次呼吸都可能成为最后一次的，危机四伏的新生活。他是少数有着恰当的技能与充分思想准备的人之一，如今只有这群人可以活得如鱼得水，其余人只能堪堪扒住悬崖边缘不至粉身碎骨。因为他的世界原本也就是这副模样。于Daryl而言，除了那些会试图吃掉他的死尸，当下的状况与过去的每一天几乎别无二致。

 

这个念头让Rick莫名自惭形秽。

 

\-----

 

第五次外出狩猎时出了意外。

 

他们最终找到了一个加油站，衰败得像是世界末日前就早已荒废，植株从石板的缝隙中钻出，顶坏了路面，重新占据了主建筑周围的空地。大门上了锁但窗户显然已经被破坏，加固，然后又破坏了一次。Rick动作不甚雅观地——用Daryl的话说， _真他妈的笨手笨脚_ ——率先爬进窗户，落地后忙不迭举起枪扫视昏暗的室内，但视线所及处一切都静止不动。空气中弥漫着灰尘与陈年霉菌的味道，浓得令人几近窒息，其中却嗅不出皮肉溃烂腐朽的恶臭，正如无论哪个角落里都未曾藏匿着行尸一般。Rick揣测大概是由于这地方封锁了太多年，除了偶尔兴许有年轻人会偷偷溜进来在墙上留下不雅的涂鸦，或是寻找过期已久的零食以外，没有人再进入过这里。

 

他站起身来腾出地方，片刻后Daryl便翻了进来。他中途倏地脚下不稳，重重地摔在了地上，双肩还不忘蜷缩起来，将他的十字弩护在胸前。他挣扎着想要起身，而这景象怪异极了，Daryl居然也有那么笨拙地失去平衡的时候。Rick再也看不下去了。他捉住Daryl的手臂，将他拉了起来。

 

“我没事，”Daryl坚持道，推开了Rick。他脚步踉跄但好在没有跌倒，没了Rick的帮助，全靠固执地硬撑。“只是头有点晕。和以前受过的伤比起来不算什么。”

 

尽管令人痛心，Rick还是不得不承认，这句话的可信度相当高。“但我们还是得留在这里，直到你能正常走路为止。”

 

“其他人怎么办？”Daryl反对。

 

“他们知道该怎么做，会没事的，”Rick说道。“就像你之前说的，要遭殃也是我们。”

 

Daryl看起来很困惑，像是正在努力回忆过去的对话，试图想起自己何时说过那句话。Rick留给他时间慢慢回想，自己则去检查加油站的其他房间。洗手间是个狭小的封闭空间，镜子被打碎，尖锐的棱角扎穿了镜框，马桶中本该有水的地方已然干涸，洗手池里结满了蜘蛛网。Rick只最后再瞥了一眼这个房间便头也不回地走了出去。正厅中空无一物，就连货架也不见踪影，只剩下积灰和蜷曲的昆虫尸体。

 

从他身后传来的，是Daryl打了个喷嚏，然后由于剧烈动作带来的头痛而倒吸一口气的声音。Rick转过身去，看到他正坐在地上，背靠着柜台，十字弩放在向前舒展开来的双腿上。

 

“又怎么了？”他愠怒地开口道，因为当被迫去做那些他所抗拒的事情时，他有着足以媲美两岁孩童的耐心。

 

“我们明天一早就动身，”Rick答道。“你睡一会儿吧。”对他而言肯定是个无眠之夜，毕竟他是能将外界未知的危险与这里隔绝开来的唯一屏障。据他们所知，这栋建筑后面就有一整个尸群在游荡。

 

“我以为撞到头之后不该马上睡觉，”Daryl咕哝着，还是依言将身体向下滑了少许。

 

“没关系的，”Rick简短地答道，不想为了一场他早已占上风的争论再废口舌。他向角落中走去，倚靠在一扇窗边，望着外面的世界。Daryl又放松了些。

 

几分钟过去，Daryl紧绷的姿态逐渐松弛了下来，并非因为忘记了Rick的存在，而是无奈地接受了这个事实。他不喜欢在人前露出脆弱的一面，因此Rick将自己的动作幅度控制得尽可能的小，以免让他感到受威胁。不知道过了多久，Daryl终于完全躺了下来，头枕在自己的手臂上而非冰冷坚硬的瓷砖地，另一只手臂紧紧环住他的十字弩，如同稚童抱着泰迪熊。Rick又等了约莫一小时，静静看着窗外稀疏斜影在停车场的地面上穿行，而Daryl也沉沉睡去。随后他才有所动作，走出阴翳的角落，步伐轻缓地来到Daryl身旁，保持着不至于惊扰他的距离，尽可能近地单膝跪了下来。他默数着Daryl的一次次吐息，希望他有勇气去伸手去，用指腹亲手感受面前人的脉搏，但那样一来Daryl肯定会惊醒，并且很可能会条件反射地向他挥一拳。

 

事实上，Daryl的伤也不算太严重，刚好能放慢他的脚步，也不会令他滞后太多。如果处境并非如此，Rick根本不会为他太过担忧，因为他大概会在睡梦中度过最难熬的那段时间，等到醒来就离痊愈又近了一步。但在这样的林间野外，除对方以外了无援兵，离营地还隔着上帝才知道多少具行尸，他不能失去Daryl这个宝贵的战斗力。其他人一般情况下不会做什么蠢事，但现下，只怕万一发生些什么，Rick也无能为力。孤身一人回营地与自杀无异，所以他决不会丢下Daryl。

 

他重新站起身，绕着Daryl小心地来回踱步，最终找了扇离Daryl最近的窗子停下了脚步，以便一边观察窗外的局势，一边留意同伴的安危。

 

夜还很长。

 

\-----

 

Rick失去了时间的概念，注意力集中在那些更为紧要的事上——譬如食物与居所——任由一分一秒如砂砾般滑落指缝。而现在，树木仿若点燃的火炬闪烁着红与金，夜幕过早降临的同时又迟迟不肯离去，雨落微凉，风卷料峭。随着气温日渐降低，秋意不知不觉间笼罩了一切；他某天早晨醒来时才蓦然意识到，在他不曾注意的时候，时间正兀自流逝。他凝望着飘零而下的满树灿烂，草木不复浓绿的叶片上朦胧的薄霜，竟觉得自己像是被丢弃了一般。

 

Daryl正试图将一串松鼠系在他自制的箭筒上，倏地又转念走向了丛林，步伐渐快，悄声无息地没入林间。当猎手终于在一个池塘边顿住脚步，靴子微微陷进湿润的软泥中时，Rick才追上了他。他向前迈出几步，蹲下身来，手指在水中游弋，感受着夏日最后一抹余热。池水还算清澈，就像Rick儿时常常跳进去玩耍的那种。他身旁的Daryl目不转睛地盯着水面，头顶的枝杈横斜间漏下的日光映在他脸上，镀上一层碎金。

 

Rick心下权衡着利弊，思忖究竟值不值得冒着潜在的危险去洗个澡。他们已经整整一周没见到一具行尸了——准确地说，人类居住过的痕迹也已经久违了一周，他认为这二者之间很可能存在某种关联——念及此，他的立场愈发动摇。

 

那之后，他做的第一件事便是解下了皮带，将枪套取下。“给，”他说道，把枪递给Daryl。“我们得速战速决。”

 

“没问题，”Daryl嘟囔着后退几步，转过了身，背对着褪去衣物的Rick。

 

Rick几乎都快忘记了，水冲刷过皮肤的感觉是多么美妙。他又享受了弥足珍贵的几秒，脚趾蜷起紧扣进泥中，像他童年常做的那样舒展开手臂，感受片刻浮力带来的轻微失重感，随后才回到了正题。他的头发一团糟——该死的卷发——他用手指梳理了不下十遍，才终于不会被打结的头发半路拦下。他将衬衫攒作一团，用它擦洗自己的后脖颈和腋下和胸膛以及一切汗湿后黏腻作痒的部位，还有手臂和颈前和背后因为它们正被干硬的泥土所层层覆盖，以及他的膝盖内侧与脚底，不过只是顺手，不为什么特别的原因。他重复了一遍，然后是奢侈的又一遍，直到他的皮肤都被摩得火燎似的生疼。

 

“我还以为你想速战速决，”Rick流连不已地爬出池塘时，Daryl这样说道。他斜瞥了Rick一眼，等待着答复，Rick却由于这一眼，忽然无比强烈地意识到了自己身无寸缕的事实。他过去从未被这种高中更衣室里才会出现的问题困扰过，但全身赤裸地站在连靴子都没脱的Daryl面前，他仿佛暴露了全部的弱点似的，局促不安起来。

 

终于，Daryl失去了耐心，把Rick的腰带和手枪塞回给了他。他内心做了会儿斗争，一边思索着应不应该太过在乎那点难得的羞耻感，一边把揉成一团的衬衫抖开，挂在一根低低的树枝上晾干。他随即得出了结论：别再那么幼稚了，看在上帝的份上。他听到身后Daryl传来的声响，虽然在聒噪的蝉鸣中轻得几不可闻。即便如此，他还是确信Daryl脱下衬衫前片刻的停顿并非他凭空臆想——Daryl知道他见过那些伤疤，也知道他不会多问，但用几乎整个前半生养成的习惯还是难以在朝夕间改变。那之后是水花飞溅声伴随着一连串低声咒骂，Rick听着，不禁笑了起来。

 

Daryl在水中不断扑腾着，看起来似乎是在尽可能避免沾湿，狼狈挣扎着的姿态像极了落水的猫，错误估计了自己的弹跳能力，瞄准了浴缸的边缘却还是直直掉进了水里。Rick半晌才意识到，这很可能是因为Daryl根本不会游泳，但在他来得及有所行动之前，Daryl就钻出水面爬上了岸，浑身都在不住地淌水。

 

接下来的一段时间里，他们能做的只有尴尬地站在岸边，因为谁也不想湿漉漉地穿上衣服。Daryl漫无目的地来回踱步，大部分时候都在Rick背后，或者至少在他的视线范围之外，而Rick——被某种难以名状的冲动所支配——尽可能不动声色地窥视着他。

 

自己偶尔会被男性所吸引这回事，从未被Rick当做见不得人的秘密。诚然，他没有大肆宣传过，也没想过要向任何人提起，但他也从未试图掩盖真相。当然了，他有时会需要提醒自己别盯着某个挺翘的臀部或是宽阔的双肩不放，但他再没做过比这更出格的事了。而Daryl，Rick注意到，在拥有以上两者的同时，还有着紧实的肱二头肌，以及恶魔纹身下线条流畅优美的背肌。他是个强健有力的男人，上肢力量尤其发达——多年来使用弓弩狩猎留下的痕迹。

 

那些伤疤攫住了Rick的目光，让他心头泛起一股酸楚。造成这片狼藉的罪魁祸首很可能已经死了，那个没能保护好幼弟的兄长业已归于尘土，没了他们，Daryl正悄声无息却不容忽视地在这个世界中闪烁光芒。就像带来病痛的坏死组织被切除，也像一张面具终于砰然坠地摔得粉碎，露出掩藏其下的真面目，一个 _善良_ 的人，一个会拼上性命去寻找迷途的女孩，会主动肩负起本不属于他的重担的人。甚至可以说是一个比Rick更好的人，因为即使面对着生存的压力，Daryl也从未像Rick那样为之屈服，改变，更不曾如Shane一般被彻底压垮。

 

Daryl兴许是觉得身上烘干得七七八八了，匆忙穿上了衣服。Rick紧随其后。当Daryl忙着对付系松鼠的绳子时，Rick在一旁等待着，注视着水滴从他依旧潮湿的发梢滑下，落在他的锁骨上，最终又没入领口，只留下一道蜿蜒水渍。

 

“我们应该告诉其他人吗？”Daryl问道，Rick的视线越过他望向池塘，思忖着提议的可行性。只要他们分批行动，只要Daryl愿意多带人来这里几次，只要他们保证速战速决——从营地到这里意味着穿行一两英里的丛林，这让Rick相当不安，但近来一周都没有发生过什么意外。这是平静的一周，人们终于又找回了笑容，与Rick对视时也不再会惶惶然地躲闪开来，他几乎都要忘记了，被同伴所畏惧是怎样一番滋味。

 

“好，”他挤出一个五味杂陈的笑容，因为近日里营地的气氛简直像在过圣诞节，而这让他见鬼的感伤。“是的，当然要了。”

 

“那最好现在就动身，”Daryl说道。“不然天该黑了。”他踏上了归途，像以往一样走在最前方领路，Rick跟随着他。Rick感到一股莫名的惆怅，仿佛他失去了什么似的，隐隐约约看不真切却始终如鲠在喉，直到快抵达营地才蓦地惊觉——他与Daryl独处的时间，这段了无忧虑的、整个世界仿佛都只剩下他们二人的时间，这样一来就大大缩短了，被那些甚至还没真正介入的人们所夺走了。

 

他尽可能无视除此以外的另一种失落感。在下腹部深深扎根，安静地燃烧着，无论多么努力扑灭都无济于事，正如他脑海中久久盘桓不去的，Daryl修长有力的身体线条。

 

\-----

 

到头来——见鬼，这是他这辈子做得最艰难的一件事——Rick还是学会了如何停止与Lori发生肢体接触，因此他也说不清楚她究竟是从何时起不再逃避他的。当他们离开农场两个月后，他们的角色竟完全互换了，她开始向他伸出手来，他反倒成了退缩的一方。她看向他的目光中是无尽的苦痛，掺杂着些歉疚与惧意，而每当她将手覆上他的，他便会主动抽回手，转身离去。

 

他们之间的矛盾太过明显，周围人对此不是手足无措便是有意无意地顾左右而言他。还有可怜的Carl，明明没有做错什么，却被卷入父母的冷战当中进退两难。他的母亲始终想要保护他，将他护在羽翼下，让他正常地成长——但这个可能已经不复存在了，自从他杀了那个曾经名为Shane的行尸起。自那之后，Lori就一直在疏远他。Lori与Carol——那个同样明白失去一切的滋味的人——关系逐渐紧密，Carl则终日跟在Rick身后，学习如何保护周围的人与物。

 

根据路牌所示，沿着公路再走一英里，就是一个加油站。经验告诉Rick它早已被扫荡一空，但那里可能会有车，加油站本身或许也挨着些什么其他建筑。他们已经重新分配过了汽油，尽量确保所有车辆都能正常行驶，即便如此Daryl的摩托还是快支撑不住了，因此他们除了冒险去加油站并祈祷一切顺利以外别无选择。Rick想要一同前往但他 _不能_ ，不能将他的队伍丢在路边，像一顿丰盛的免费自助餐似的任凭宰割，所以他决定派Daryl去，还有T-Dog和Glenn，差不多够了，他这样想着——直到在将油罐交给Glenn之后，一个神情坚定的Carl挡住了他的去路。

 

“我也想去，”他说。他的模样像是经典西部电影中走出的神枪手，腰间的枪如同箭在弦上，帽檐压得低低的，目光灼灼地凝视着Rick。

 

“不行，”Lori说道，死死扣住Hershel的手背，指节泛白。但她的声音那么轻，轻得仿佛只是在说给自己听，轻得足以让Carl假装没有听到。

 

Rick原本也想要否决。但他还是先转向了Daryl，这次小组任务的负责人，发现他只是耸了耸一侧的肩，便低下头去摆弄手中的十字弩，谨慎地不予置评。Daryl和Carl的关系好得出奇——主要是由于Daryl从不把Carl当做孩子对待，不会摆出居高临下的姿态，也不会试图刻意抹平自身的棱角，让原本不苟言笑的性格显得更为柔和。这足以让Carl对他的好感高得无以复加了。而Rick信任Daryl，甚至能将自己的性命托付给他，因此他并不担心Daryl是否能保护好他的儿子。

 

“你要跟紧他们，听Daryl的话，”话音未落，Carl就已经兴奋地扬起了嘴角。“听到了吗？”他问道，以确保万无一失。

 

“听到了，”Carl应着，冲到了Glenn与T-Dog身旁，生怕迟了一秒Rick就会改变主意。Rick望向他身后的Daryl，后者停下了手中的动作，抬起眼来迎上他的目光。猎手点了点头，是蜻蜓点水般的轻浅幅度，Rick也向他颔首致意。他们都不是健谈的人。交流的方式也远不止语言一种。

 

他们正整装待发时，Lori上前拦住了Daryl，只消在他肩上施加轻微的压力就足够让他停下脚步。他盯着她的脸，然后是她搭在他肩上的手，一旁的Rick假作转向别处，眼角余光却停留在他们身上。

 

“一定要让他平安归来，”Lori说道，恳求着。Daryl局促地在双脚间变换着重心，头低低垂下几乎埋入胸口，半晌才抬起头来看进她眼里。

 

“我会的，”他说。

 

“你自己也要注意安全，”她补充道。Rick再也顾不上伪装，扭过头来直直望着Daryl脸上不加掩饰的惊诧。他不禁好奇，是否从未有人对Daryl表达过任何担忧或是在意。Daryl将重心挪到了脚后跟上，像是在犹豫着什么，某个瞬间他似乎抬起了手，想要搭上Lori的手臂以示安抚——

 

有某种东西戛然而止，仿佛咒语蓦地被解除了似的，他从T-Dog，Glenn和Carl身边走过，一边大步迈向加油站的方向，一边催促着，“走吧，时间不多了。”

 

Rick回过神来，目光撞上了Lori的，然后这么久以来他第一次没有立刻躲闪开来。她露出一个带着怯意的笑容，他点点头作为回应，随即转身离去。

 

\-----

 

“止咳糖浆过期了吗？”Maggie问道，从帆布包里掏出一个装着粘稠的深色液体的塑料瓶，包上印着她和Glenn刚刚洗劫过的不知哪家药店的名字。她将它递给了她的父亲，Hershel立刻伸手接过，纯粹出于条件反射而非对医药的自信，缓缓转着手中的瓶子，仔细读着标签的同时小心地隐藏起自己的迷茫。他是个兽医，对如何医治人类一窍不通。然而其他人都选择性地无视了这点，更愿意相信有人能负责好他们的医疗健康。

 

“上面写着要保存在恒温环境中，”Glenn说道。“你知道的，四十度以上，七十五度以下之类的。”

 

当然，无需再提，现在根本不存在什么 _恒温环境_ 。Rick在三人周围绕着半圆踱来踱去，不为什么特殊的理由，只为加速他的血液循环。夹克的衣领竖了起来以抵御寒气，双手深深埋在口袋底部，指尖依旧冻得生疼。无论冬日即将到来时曾多么迟缓地拖拉着脚步，它终会降临，在一片天寒地冻中充斥每个冰冷凝重的吐息。行尸们比以往都要更加僵硬笨重，正如Rick所企盼——祈祷——几个月前曾大声告诉Shane——的那样，但代价是气温骤降，落雪化成潮湿的污泥，以及食物严重短缺，这些都远比任何一个尸群要危险得多。

 

Rick曾经偏爱冬天多过夏季。多穿点总好过热到没衣服可脱，一向这样说的他，现在终于明白从前的自己有多么傲慢无知。

 

“最好别冒这个险，”Hershel得出了结论。他将瓶子递给了正偏离原本轨迹朝他走来的Rick，Rick则伸手接过。瓶身上贴着一张包装纸，上面印着一对夫妻守在孩子床边的简笔画——儿童感冒药，葡萄口味。他拧开瓶盖，拨弄着那张愚蠢的锡纸直到它向上翻卷到足以撕开，然后凑近嗅了一口。可待因刺鼻的黏腻甜味差点呛到他，但他还是捕捉到了其中夹杂着的异常，一丝可能昭示着变质的苦涩气息。或许这是正常的——他不知道，他又没闻过多少止咳糖浆——但他还是摇了摇头，盖上盖子，将瓶子还给Hershel。

 

“他说得对，”他这样说道。Maggie咬住下唇，眼神有些受伤但更多是担忧地望着他。Hershel握住她的手，指腹在她的掌心按揉，无声地安慰着。

 

只是感冒而已，没什么大不了的。只是在这个没有床可歇息，永远喝不到足够的水，吃不上温热的食物的世界里，感冒了而已。只是一个极有可能恶化到足以致死的，小小的感冒。Carl是第一个倒下的，从夜半的沉眠中生生咳醒，但他体质好又年轻，很快就康复了，那时他们还没意识到事态会每况愈下。然后是T-Dog。他们从前都得过感冒，为人父的Rick对传染病的力量更是再清楚不过。如今，虽然Carl已经完全康复，T-Dog除去呼吸时胸腔中还有轻微嘶声以外几乎痊愈，Beth却又开始咳嗽了，而这正是Maggie始终忧心忡忡的原因。

 

Daryl，可怜的家伙，也正经受着风寒的折磨。坐在角落里，身上裹着不知从哪捡来的滑稽的墨西哥披风，他对每一个试图接近他的人怒目而视。他是Hershel最不配合的病人，老兽医曾郁闷地评价道，而鉴于Hershel的大部分患者都是那种会用又踢又咬表达不愉快的类型，Daryl一定是棘手到了某种登峰造极的程度。或许这与生病对他造成的无力感有关，与受伤截然不同——Daryl对疼痛的忍耐能力强得出奇，Rick亲眼目睹过，但生病时并没有什么需要咬牙挺过的皮肉之痛，也没有什么亟待处理的创口。只有胸腔里闷闷的压迫感，咽喉中燃烧的灼热，以及对氧气的渴求，无法遏制的渴求，在干涸的土地上逐渐窒息。Rick明白，Daryl是被吓着了。

 

“我们还找到了这些，”Glenn说着，从Maggie的包里掏出一袋茴香味的止咳糖。Rick向来对它们没有好感，只在不得不吃时才会吃一块Lori的樱桃口味止咳糖，因此他也不清楚对此该如何置评。他甚至不知道茴香尝起来是什么味道。

 

然而Hershel露出了些喜色，面孔上一道道忧虑的沟壑不再深得有如斧凿。“这些，”他伸手接过止咳糖，微微笑了起来，“会有用的。”

 

“太好了，”Glenn狡黠地说道，彻底拉开拉链，包里是至少十袋止咳糖。“因为我们把它全带回来了。”

 

Rick拿出一袋，转过身去，朝着他们的临时——严格意义上的临时——住所走去。两个集装箱，让组员们不得不兵分二路，却不约而同地赞成一有机会就尽早离开。墙上溅满了脓液与血渍，地板上更是被血污完全覆盖，死亡、呕吐物与排泄物的味道弥散在空气中。附近的另外两个集装箱上了锁，还用木条加固了——最左边那个自从被他们找到起就是关着的，Rick不允许任何人打开它，事实上每当有人走得太近，就会被太过浓烈的腐朽溃烂的气息阻隔在外。

 

另一个集装箱里是半箱的行尸，以那种诡异的半冬眠状态僵立在原地。他们锁上了箱门，每隔一两个小时就来检查一次，有时更为频繁，颇有些妄自惊扰的嫌疑，但依旧无法改变第一个集装箱里动静不断的事实，那些介于低吼与叹息之间的叫声，躯体碰撞声，拖曳的脚步声，随着时间流逝愈演愈烈。

 

Rick走向了那个靠右手边的，被他们占领的集装箱，发现它几乎是空荡荡的，T-Dog在门口站岗，Carol则留在箱内。她正跪坐在集装箱最深处的一团黑影前，手上拿着一瓶水和一根看起来是谷物棒的东西。她将它们放在地上，站起身来，疲惫万分地朝Rick走去。

 

“你想来照顾他吗？”她问道，声音喑哑——破碎的尾音，那该死的风寒的预兆。Rick望向她先前停留的那个角落，在阴影中缩成一团的Daryl正紧盯着他们，像是被惹恼了的家猫似的，神情烦躁不安却也警惕。

 

Carol和Daryl之间有种极为特殊的关系，陈年的伤疤，褪色的淤痕，无尽的噩梦以及被人触碰时条件反射的瑟缩，是这些将他们紧紧连结。他们是真正的幸存者，有过旁人难以想象的遭遇——或许Hershel也有，但他与他的心魔已经间隔了数十年的漫漫长路——却只变得更为坚强。Rick并不妒忌他们的友情，事实上，他对此心怀感激。只要能缓解他们的痛苦，他愿意去做任何事，但如今——已经太晚太晚，已经无法拯救任何人了——他能做的最有用的事，是庆幸这两个相似的灵魂找到了彼此。

 

但至少面对这种情况，Carol充满母性的温柔姿态远不及Rick威严的命令来得有效。他晃了晃手中的止咳糖，示意她去另一个集装箱，与其他人相处可能会有助她放松。

 

“我来吧，”他说道，“我能说服他。你最好去休息一会儿。”他不无恼火地注意到，自己的声音也嘶哑地梗在了喉间，最后几个字淹没在一声咳嗽中。他向后侧过身去，朝着手腕咳了几声，等到转回来时，他看到Carol脸上几乎是带着笑意。

 

“你也是，”说着，她向外走去。Rick深深吸进一口冰凉的空气，迈进箱内。

 

言语难以形容Rick今天的心情有多糟，而Daryl是如此沉湎于自身的不适中，已经无法去注意外界发生了什么。但无论他原本准备好了多么尖刻的言语，都在他抬眼看清来者时被生生吞咽下了，只在Rick蹲下身来时紧了紧身上的披风，并瞪了Rick一眼。Rick撕开包装袋，倒出了几颗黏在一起的止咳糖。他掰下其中一颗，放在手心，沉默着递给Daryl。

 

这让Daryl戒备地蜷缩成了更小的一团，但最终他还是从层层叠叠的披风中伸出一只手，接过了止咳糖，嘴角勾起讥诮的弧度。Rick眯起眼睛，用充满压迫性的目光无声地发出指令，直到Daryl吃下了糖，才又掰下一颗丢进自己嘴里，试图压下喉头的刺痛。他蹲坐下来，又挪了几下直到坐在了Daryl身旁，背靠着冰冷的金属墙壁。

 

“你会生病的，”Daryl对他说道，平日里就粗噶的嗓音现在更刺耳得有如鸦鸣。

 

“我已经病了，”Rick说道。茴香，事实证明，有着与甘草相似的味道，他用了相当程度的自制力才忍住没把它吐出来。鉴于Rick已经明摆着不会离开了，Daryl哼了一声，抖开他的披风，让其中一角盖在Rick身上作为无声的妥协。Rick缓缓地，小心翼翼地向他靠近，直到他们严丝合缝地贴在一起，从彼此的躯干上汲取温度。他在颤抖，Rick如今能感受到了——瑟瑟发抖的同时出了一层薄汗，大概是发了低烧，胸腔中随着呼吸传来风箱般的嘶鸣。

 

他曾与Daryl相依而眠一两次，都是出于人类的本能，在凛冽寒风中下意识地寻求他人的体温，但每次都以Rick一醒来Daryl就立刻抽身离去而告终。然而现在，他们正靠在对方身上，谈不上了无倦意，头脑倒还算清明，但谁也没有离开的意思。Daryl在肢体接触中逐渐放松下来，最后几乎是在Rick身边化成了无骨似的一滩，眼下晕开浓重的乌青，目光疲惫而空洞地注视着虚无，下颌抵在自己胸口，一只手心不在焉地搭在Rick的胯骨上。他病了，浑身脏污，还散发着茴香与脓血的味道，Rick觉得这大概是他见过的最惊人地 _坦诚_ 的景象了，而这本不该如此吸引他的。在此之前，他从未意识到缺少性生活能在多大程度上影响一个人的思维。

 

口中苦涩的余味让Rick不由得又掏出了一块糖。Daryl并未被他的动作所惊扰，眼帘都不曾掀起，甚至在Rick再次静止下来时直接枕上了他的肩，不消片刻便入眠了。

 

Rick默数着轻拂过他颈侧的温热吐息，没有丝毫睡意。

 

\-----

 

一共有十一只，尽管Rick在击倒它们之后才有闲暇清点数目。十一具行尸对于两个人而言有点太多了，但他们还是顺利冲出了重围，而Rick却忽然心头一阵无名火起，对整个世界升起一股无端的怒意。他已经受够了每天为这些见鬼的杂种担惊受怕，就连人生也被它们局限于这一方逼仄的角落，虽然成功斩杀过无数行尸，到头来真正的输家却是他自己。因此，他放弃了原本计划中的逃走，引开行尸去往与营地相反的方向，再赶回来通知同伴们收拾行囊；与之相反，他决定站住脚步，转过身来杀光每一具行尸，直到天地间除了他急促的喘息和血液在耳畔激荡以外再无其他。

 

“干得不错，”Daryl说道，声音令Rick微微一愣。他在盲目的愤怒中险些忘记了另一个人的存在。并非那种森森燃烧着，只让他更加冷静步步为营，最终杀害了Shane的怒火，而是某种白炽的燎原之火，肆无忌惮地野草般疯长，将他与周围的一切隔绝开来。在世界末日之前，他从未体会过的那种。

 

Daryl的手腕上沾染了血迹，几道长长的血痕沿着手臂一路向上没入夹克，让Rick一瞬间连呼吸都窒住了，除了脑中警铃大作的 _不不不_ 以外什么都意识不到。在凝滞了仿佛永恒之后，他终于重新学会了如何呼吸，想起Daryl是先前在一片荆刺丛中捉野兔时被划伤的。Daryl看着面前倒下的行尸，嘴角扬起的弧度利刃般锋锐，Rick伸出轻颤的手握住他的肩，既是为了支撑有些脱力的自己，也是为了确信他就在这里，鲜活如一。Daryl并没有躲开突如其来的肢体接触，反而稍稍向他的方向倾去，默许了他的接近。自从集装箱中度过的那晚，他几乎可以说是在Rick怀中醒来后，Daryl对此就仿佛不再抗拒，而Rick也会不假思索地立刻迎上去，缩短二人间的距离，直到他们能够触碰到对方，仿佛生来就该如此。Shane一直是个触觉型的人，所以Rick早已习以为常，而Daryl似乎也接受了Rick的触摸，即便他一直与其他所有人保持着距离——

 

—— _哦_ 。

 

刹那间，被再清楚不过的真相所击中，Rick忽然，终于，明白了。

 

那是种异乎寻常的蛊惑，实际得与浪漫二字彻底无缘，外出狩猎代替了约会，一具具死去的行尸是朵朵玫瑰馥郁芬芳。这是最恰当的，鉴于世界上早就没了留给浪漫的余地，更是从最开始就不曾存在于像Daryl这样的人的生活中。Rick有时不禁会好奇，这是Daryl的有意而为，还是内心想法 _自然而然_ 的表露，起初迂缓得难以觉察，却在日复一日的升温发酵中雪崩似的加速，最终成了一场势不可挡的浪潮，将他们自身也悉数席卷，裹挟着去往了不可知的方向。

 

他想起了他们找到池塘的那日，想起Daryl肩胛上盘桓的恶魔，想起他濡湿的半长头发在阳光下泛起似血猩红。Rick腹中有某种东西开始骚动不已，是一种从未得以餍足的熟悉渴望，一种他曾暗自保证永不会放任自流的欲念——但如果他是对的，如果他正确地解读了一切……Daryl无法告诉Rick他想要得到什么，或是他希望给予Rick什么。他不知该如何表达。如果Rick没猜错，那么现下的一切就是Daryl所能做的，最接近于大声说出口的事。

 

“他们都死了吗？”Daryl从尸首旁退后几步时，他开口问道。他还不想成为每部恐怖片里都最先死去的那种过分饥渴的青少年，多谢关心。

 

“是啊，”Daryl答道，Rick看着他收刀入鞘，在裤子上抹干了手上的血。Rick随即捉住了他——右手腕与左肩，防止他伸手拔刀的同时固定住十字弩的肩带——将他转过身来，狠狠摁在了旁边的一棵树上。

 

一切都发生得太过迅猛太过剧烈，同时激发了他幼时就已存在与在丧尸末日中方才养成的双重反应。Daryl向后扭去试图挣开，Rick不得不用整个身体的重量压住Daryl才没有被甩开。他等待着，等待着，直到Daryl最初面对威胁时的条件反射过去，直到那双狭长的眼中露出一片澄明与恍然。然后他吻了他。

 

然而Daryl随即又开始挣扎，终于成功摆脱了手腕上的桎梏，将Rick猛地推开。当Daryl向他走近时，这次不禁瑟缩了下的是Rick，做好准备付出过度解读并贸然行动的代价，譬如迎面一拳之类的，心下已经开始思忖他该说些什么，该做些什么，才能挽留住Daryl，因为他们不能为了这种荒唐事就失去他——

 

但Daryl只是调整了下十字弩的位置，好让它不再膈在他的后背与树干之间。“见鬼，Rick，”他说道，“好好说话不就行了。没必要袭击我。”难得的坦白让他的眼神游移不定，无法直视Rick的双眼，面颊上也泛起了潮红。这样的他相当令人心生怜惜，甚至称得上是可爱，但那些并不是Rick通常会用来形容Daryl的词。他不能任由自己在这条路上继续走下去了。他们正在越过一道Rick从未想要触及的线，而Rick明白，他往线的另一边走得越远，事后就会越悔不当初。

 

他的手指伸进Daryl的发间，紧握成拳将他拉扯过来，给了他一个惩戒般的吻。这次，Daryl主动回应了他，一条腿抵上了Rick的胯间。他没有闭眼，Rick中断这个吻去换气时才注意到——但他也没有看着Rick，而是不断巡视着周围的树林。Rick低低地笑了一声。有些事从未改变。

 

并没有所谓优美或诗意可言，但一切都在这一刻仿佛才走上了 _正轨_ 。天气依旧很冷——Daryl身后的树枝杈上挂满霜冻，几周前的积雪在他们脚下嘎吱作响——但他们之间的空气是炙热的。Rick劫掠着所能触及的一切，用几乎要将他碾作齑粉的力度——他从没有过任何一个爱侣能够在力量上与他相匹敌，能够承受他的一切——他埋首于Daryl的脖颈间，深深呼吸着泥土与烟草与污血的气息然后微醺似的长叹出声。

 

Daryl因寒冷而僵硬的手指笨拙地解开Rick的皮带，接着与拉链艰苦搏斗了起来，嘴里不满地嘟囔着什么。Rick并不理睬，反而将手伸进披风，从Daryl的衬衫下摆一路向上游走，最终停留在他的背脊。他用指尖反复描摹着旧疤痕的轮廓，最后才平摊开手掌紧紧覆在其上，仿佛在宣告着所有权，仿佛他从今以后也拥有了它们，也能分担一份过去的苦痛似的。他一边手指扣着Daryl肩上完好无损的皮肤，一边调笑着，“希望我不用等到明天”，而Daryl对此恼火的低吼声听上去像极了 _操你的_ 。

 

随后，终于，Daryl拉开了他的裤链，将Rick的性器握在手中。起初他的动作略嫌鲁莽，每当施加的力道太大时，Rick都会痛哼出声。这与Rick想象中的完全不同——他曾以为会与自慰除去极细微的差别以外别无二致，然而事实证明他大错特错了。Daryl的手指粗糙冰冷，与他的手上起茧的部位也全然不同，Rick不由得紧张了起来，等待着下一次并不甚愉快的体验。

 

“放松，”Daryl稍有些烦躁地说，“不会伤着你的。”

 

“你以前做过这个吗？”Rick问道，因为他对此曾有过匆匆一瞥或是远远观望，却从未真正考虑过背后的方法。Daryl嗤笑一声。

 

“你可真是挑了个问问题的好时机，Grimes，”他说道。

 

当Rick终于不再一副时刻准备夺门而出的警惕模样时，Daryl松开了手。Rick向后仰起头，吞咽下一口利刃般刺骨的空气。寒意随着动作停止逐渐入侵，就连二人间共享的热度也被它所取代。

 

然后Daryl低下头，向掌心吐了口唾沫。他拽着Rick的衬衫将他再次拉近，这次他们的胯部刚好迎上了对方的，性器间敏感的皮肤相互摩擦时，Rick的吐息不稳地轻颤了起来。他用手轻轻环住二人的性器，让它们紧贴彼此，Rick低低地呻吟着，随即在他的手中抽送了起来。

 

“好些了吗？”Daryl问，指尖在Rick柱身上游走的力度如同羽毛轻拂。

 

“天哪，”Rick从牙缝间挤出两个音节，开始在Daryl手中抽送起来，摩擦着他的性器。他的前额抵上了Daryl的太阳穴，双手再次试图从衬衫下摆攀上他的肩，但十字弩的肩带在他背后绷得太紧，Rick只好抽出了手，一只裹在Daryl的手上，确保压力正施加在正确的部位，另一只手扣住了Daryl的后脖颈。

 

他们的距离太近了，他的发梢随着Daryl的每一次吐息而轻摇，Daryl每次舔嘴唇时都会在他的颈侧呼出一阵湿热的暖意。Rick再次将脸埋进Daryl的肩颈处，他几乎能尝到Daryl皮肤上汗水的滋味，而那本不该如此妙不可言的——在意识到这点的瞬间，他向他们交缠的十指中抽送了最后一次，伴随着一声闷哼射了出来。Daryl松开了那只与他相握的手，套弄了自己几下便草草结束了，而在那之后，冬日里寂静的森林中，Rick所能感知到的只有他自己渐渐平复的急促心跳。

 

“我们太蠢了，”他终于开口道，扫视着四下里他们先前解决的行尸。这附近还可能有更多，谁也说不准是一两个还是上百个。他们这次只是侥幸。即便如此，他依旧没有动弹——这是近一个月以来他最暖和的时刻。

 

“的确，”Daryl赞同。被夹在树干与Rick之间的他开始不适地动来动去。十字弩的肩带在剧烈的动作中勒住了他的颈侧，绑箭筒的绳子和披风也绕在一起乱作了一团，让他一时间竟不知从何下手。Rick终于后退一步，留给他专心收拾残局的空间，自己也好整理凌乱的衣衫。他口腔中还残留着尼古丁的苦涩，看来Daryl最近没少吸烟。他低头看了看自己的左手，无名指上失去了光泽的金色婚戒黯淡斑驳，在他心中激起一阵难以名状的情绪。心底某个幼稚的声音仍在坚持声称是Lori先出轨的——但那是因为Lori以为他 _死了_ ，而Rick的行径更像是为了报复她。

 

“我们不能再这样做了，”他说道，而Daryl头也不抬，只是默默点了下头，注意力便回到了那一团乱麻上，仿佛他早就料到事态会如此。Rick蓦地觉得自己卑劣极了，因为Daryl什么都没做错——他只是给予了Rick他所需要的，一如既往。一时间，Rick所能想到的只有Daryl与他的身体是多么的契合，几乎连他每根骨骼连接处的间隙都能尽数填补，仿佛他们本就属于这里，属于彼此。才短短几分钟，Rick就已经重新燃起了对他的渴求。这是彻头彻尾的背叛，更糟的是，Rick对此毫无愧意。

 

哪怕他们就这样回营地去，浑身浸满对方与性爱的气息，也不会有人注意到的。但Rick还是比以往离Daryl远了一两步，好像此刻的距离感能将彼时的亲密也尽数抹去。

 

接下来的几周里，Daryl都是独自一人外出狩猎。

 

\-----

 

春天在一声惊雷后终于驱散了迟迟不肯离去的冬日——根据Hershel的计算，当屋檐上不再结冰凌，溪水里最后的冰雪也全部消融时，就已经到三月中旬了。不到一周后就迎来了阴雨连绵，每夜不断的雷声与春雨融化了冻土，重新带回绿色的新生。清晨的天空总是一片透亮澄明的蓝，偶尔飘过几绺蓬松得棉花似的云，湿润的空气泛着浓郁的植物与泥土的气息。然而某种意义上，一切也并不比严冬的折磨好受许多。一切都浸染着一股若有若无却从未彻底消散的濡湿，诸如真菌感染的问题也随之出现。好在气温总是宜人的，仅仅这一点就足够他们心怀感恩了。

 

某个格外晴朗的早晨，气温宜人得终于可以脱下最后一件厚外套，Rick却兀地无所适从。放眼他所带领的人们，他只能更加深刻地意识到他们生活在一个怎样艰难的世界里，以及他是多么无能为力。他们伤痕累累，瘦骨嶙峋，薄薄的皮肤下肌肉纹路清晰可见，锁骨颧骨与肩胛骨高耸着，尖利得仿佛连他们自身都能划伤。毫无悬念，Daryl是状况最糟的一个，他曾拥有的每一盎司脂肪——起初他还有些余裕，饱满的脸颊和尚未成型的小肚腩——都消磨殆尽，双肩与臂膀因为那见鬼的十字弩而肌理毕现，腹部向内凹陷下去，显然昭示着急需有个人来看着他，确保他有好好吃饭，而不是一得机会就将食物让给别人。

 

然而当Rick一看到Lori，便无暇担心Daryl了。

 

他知道——他当然知道，他又不 _蠢_ ——她的妊娠反应越来越严重了。但入冬以来，这颗危险的定时炸弹就躲进了层层叠叠的衣物之下，一连四个月里，Rick都在刻意无视它，否定它的紧急性。但如今，当一层衬衫早已不足够掩盖她腹部的隆起，Rick不能再继续自我欺骗了。她比以往任何时候都要瘦削——更别提她原本就是所有人里最为单薄的一个——更将她的腹部凸显得异常巨大。

 

如果足够幸运，如果逃亡生活和食物短缺积攒起的压力尚未来得及让任何人崩溃的话，他们还有几周时间。他们已经流亡了好几个月，从未在同一个地方连续停留超过三晚，而现在他们久违地有了几日闲暇，可以找一个安全的地方长期隐匿。他会不惜代价，就算手上沾满鲜血，也要找到一个避风港——这并非玩笑话，也绝非夸口，只要能保护他的九个同伴，哪怕是屠戮上百条性命的罪名他也甘愿背负，因为现今世界里的头条法则便是如此。他腹中有些什么在蠢蠢欲动熊熊燃烧，晦暗而扭曲，仿若一团幽绿的磷火。亚特兰大的营地遇袭后，被人们无助地投向他的目光与希冀所点燃；农场失守的那晚，在他面目狰狞地命令人们臣服于他时从此燎原，再不可收拾。

 

Lori很快便厌倦了躲在车里袖手旁观，而Rick只能寄望于Daryl，与他所蕴含着的，沉默却令人心安的力量。这正是Rick所需要的。猎手此刻正一边凝视着Lori，一边不住啃咬着拇指的指甲——Rick已经见过太多次，足以意识到这是他紧张时下意识的举动，每每都是因为他为周围人而担忧，而从未是为了他自己。片刻后他移开目光转向Rick，毫不畏缩地直直迎上他的双眼，随后才终于落回到手中摆弄的箭上。

 

Rick转而继续观察Lori。她正倚在座椅靠背上，头向后仰去，眼里是一片茫然与挫败，随着时间流逝逐渐化作势不可挡的绝望，如同雪崩在重力作用下稳步加速似的，将Rick从头到脚尽数吞噬。

 

\-----

 

“没看到任何威胁吧，”Rick半是问询半是笃定地说道，举起手示意着周围的森林。他们本打算今晚安顿下来，因为如果再在四下里了无遮掩的公路上停留一晚，稍有风吹草动都要被惊醒，Rick知道他们一定会面临精神崩溃。“没有可以歇脚的地方吗？”

 

Daryl蓦地顿住，停下了调试手中弓箭的动作。“有的话我不会说吗？”他反问，语调谨慎地不带任何感情色彩，平静表象下却隐约可以窥见暗潮汹涌。Rick懊恼地嘟囔一声，手掌摩擦着前额，移开了目光。他近来处处碰壁，得罪他人——尤其是Daryl，因为想要冒犯到他比听起来要难得多。他脾气暴躁依旧，但他的怒气来得快去得也快，电闪雷鸣似的，是一瞬间的事。得罪他完全不同于单纯的惹恼他。

 

“我没这个意思，”Rick语气中的愧意足够诚恳，即便这句话本身并不算是道歉，Daryl紧绷的身形也立刻放松了下来，鸟类似的收起了方才炸开的羽毛。至于他与Lori之间，哪怕是在最为如胶似漆的日子里，也从没那么容易和解。“我只是——只是想听听你的看法。”

 

最终只有一根箭被挑了出来，尽管Rick完全看不出它有任何肉眼可见的瑕疵，其余的又放回到箭筒中。Daryl敏捷地站起身来，仿佛他过去的二十分钟内并未蹲坐不动，仿佛他的膝盖此刻没有大声抗议他毫无缓冲的动作似的。他们年纪相仿，但Rick有时会觉得自己比Daryl老了几十岁。某个瞬间，猎手看起来似乎想开口说些什么，片刻后却只是将目光投向Rick身后，扫视着其他人——兴许是在寻找Lori的身影。Rick从不用这么做。他总是清楚她的所在，因为他的眼角余光从未离开她。

 

“我去打猎了，”他最终这样说，言简意赅地陈述着事实，而Rick听见这话几乎笑了起来。就连他自己的家人们都事无巨细地向他汇报，寻求他的批准，Daryl却一如既往地只按自己的方式行事，另辟蹊径地觅得了一种独特的方式，最大限度地维持着自由的同时，又恰好从不违背Rick严苛的独裁制度。他只在自己精通的事上固执己见，譬如狩猎，即便如此，一旦在Rick处碰壁，他也会毫无怨言地立刻放弃。而Rick则意外地发现，长此以往，他逐渐变得更加倾向于纵容Daryl，哪怕是对于他原本坚决反对的事。这要么是精心计划的软性策略——就Daryl的个性而言，相当不可能——要么便是两个人基于对彼此的透彻了解，自然发展出的某种相互妥协的机制。

 

Rick目送着Daryl的背影，甚至不自觉地跟随他步趋了一两步。他不会说诸如 _“保重”“小心”_ 之类的话，因为Daryl不需要那些，他是所有人里最小心谨慎的一个。他不想说 _“祝你好运”_ ，因为它太过空泛缥缈，而且就是因为他们的运气已经差到了极点，才会遇上丧尸末日。他不能说 _“回见”_ ，因为谁也无法保证这件事会成真，确切地说，它连一个虚假的承诺都算不上。所以他只得无言地注视着Daryl离去，直到Daryl在路旁顿住脚步，转过身来，眯起眼睛打量着Rick。

 

“一起来吗？”他问道。Rick在反应过来之前就已经迈开了腿，不假思索地向他走去，脑海的某个角落里还有微弱的声音说着不不不，但他浑身上下的其余每一个细胞都在叫嚣着轰鸣着，好的，是的， _我们走吧_ 。他停下步伐看着不远处的Daryl，看着他肩上的十字弩，和他长得几乎遮住双眼的，在阳光下泛着砖红色泽的细碎头发，然后回头看了看其他人。Lori正站在人群中央，一只手抚摸着腹部，眼神是洞悉一切的哀伤。她什么都没做，什么都没说，只是静静回望着Rick，让他不由得感叹命运弄人。他们曾拥有那么美满的婚姻。

 

Daryl没有迎上前去，反而在Rick逐渐接近时率先躲闪了开来，但他的脚步始终附和着Rick的节奏。这是Rick长久以来感受到的，最接近找到归属的一刻。

 

\-----

 

Rick第一次在野外狩猎时，言语已经不足以形容他的拙劣姿态。他跌跌撞撞，动作笨重，对周围的一切视而不见，脑内纷乱的思绪占据了全部的注意力——担心Lori和孩子，试着别对Daryl想太多——就连一具行尸走上前来都不会意识到，除非它开始对他大嚼特嚼。幸运的是，从亚特兰大到这里，Daryl的耐心已经增长了不少，因此他只是沉默地引导着Rick穿过丛林，带着一只牧羊犬守卫羊群的坚定。

 

直到他被绊了一跤，才发现身下竟横贯着一条铁轨。

 

他头晕目眩地跪坐在铁轨中央，膝盖由于突如其来的冲击而隐隐作痛，手掌在与支架的摩擦中被坑洼不平的表面硌得刺痛不已。Daryl终于走上前来。他举起十字弩，谨慎地环顾四周的丛林，以充满保护性的姿态伫立在Rick身旁，鹰隼似的目光不放过任何一个潜在的威胁。片刻后他终于放下了弓弩，向Rick伸出手，将他拽了起来。Rick掸去裤腿上的尘土，拔出掌心刺入的碎木块，端详着延伸至远方的铁轨所通往的两个方向。

 

“要不要考虑沿着铁道走？”念及车站里可能有的物资，他提议道。哪怕并没能找到期望中的资源，也总好过现下这样，困在同一片地区里和尸群翻来覆去地兜圈子，总有一天会走投无路。

 

“这一带的铁道很少在公路附近，”Daryl没有正面回答他的问题。“这样很难再回到公路上。”

 

能找到的汽油已经所剩无几了，尤其当他们在相同的地方停滞不前，以避免与尸群发生交通堵塞时。他们最终没有选择用油箱给车加油，而是每当油量低下便直接就地换车。只有Daryl的摩托是个例外，它一直坚持了下来，不曾被丢弃或是取代，多亏了Daryl在这方面格外强烈的执拗。他们总有一天会弹尽粮绝，不得不徒步踏上流亡之路，但至少现在，Rick绝不会提早放弃以车代步——它们是移动的安全屋，是最后一道防线，是不可或缺的驮马，甚至还能成为不错的破城锤，以防他们需要与什么人硬碰硬。

 

Rick长叹一声，手背焦灼地摩挲着前额，跨过了面前的铁轨，然后在粗糙的牛仔布划过擦伤的膝盖时，吃痛地皱起了眉。Daryl只瞥了他一眼便低下头去，重心在双脚间来回挪动，嘴角勾起了极为细小的弧度。

 

“闭嘴，”Rick说道，一瞬间觉得自己仿佛只有八岁大。他们正站在对方身旁，当中只有咫尺之遥，是只要稍有动作就会相互触碰的距离。这几周里他们从未贴得这么近过，意识到这点的Rick几乎能感觉到他的血正往某个不该走的方向涌去，与Daryl久违的近距离接触让他的身体不自觉地做出了反应。他多希望那距离能小一些，再小一些，小到他可以自然而然地亲吻Daryl——

 

但他最终还是站稳了脚步，随即忙不迭地向后退去，给自己留出松一口气的空间。他闭上双眼咬紧牙关，凭着钢铁般的自制力将那些暗潮汹涌尽数生生咽下。尽管他极少需要克制如此强烈的渴望，他也并非一个享乐主义者，况且这么做对双方都不公平。如果这一切都能够归罪于谁就好了，那样一来想必会轻松许多，奈何事与愿违，Rick此时唯一的选择只有推开Daryl，而这每每都让他陷入无尽的自我嫌恶中，因为想要推开Daryl实在太过轻而易举——他总能够无条件地服从Rick的指示，正如当初他也无言地接纳了Rick的一切。

 

等到Rick睁眼时，Daryl依旧是沉默不语，面上却显出一副了然于心的神色。这只让Rick的自我厌恶愈演愈烈。

 

“差不多该回去了，”Daryl开口道。Rick只感到胸口仿佛被撕扯下一块什么，随着Daryl转身离去的脚步一并渐行渐远了。“反正看样子也不会有什么收获。”

 

回到营地后，Rick一整天都埋头研究着地图，试图弄清那条铁道究竟通往何处。正如Daryl所说，它附近并没有公路，所幸大方向上还是与某几条路基本吻合。他看着Lori，感到胸中那块空缺正被某种沉郁森冷却也坚如磐石的东西填补。

 

第二天一早，他就带领人们沿着铁路，向南走去了。

 

\-----

 

一旦建立了恰当的距离，并能够时刻保持自控，Rick发现再次踏上和Daryl去林中狩猎的路并非一件难事。Daryl对此表现得若无其事，这让Rick在心中对他感激不已，庆幸先前的单方面冷战尚未造成无法弥补的隔阂。

 

“嘘，”Daryl示意他噤声。这是他们重归于好之后的第四次外出狩猎。Rick凑上前去，循着他的目光望去。

 

他们最近又在沿着铁道走，而Daryl所注视着的是他们的南边，地势突兀地陷入低谷，铁道旁不远处便是陡峭的山崖。再远一些，Rick看到了厚厚的围墙，高耸的栅栏，以及视野足以俯瞰四周的哨塔。一切都由冰冷的水泥与金属构成，这让他心中倏地一动。一时间，他沉浸在脑中逐渐成型的计划之中，就连对围墙内踉跄着四处徜徉的行尸也视若无睹。这正是他一直以来所要寻找的。只要能得到它，他并不在意手上是否会沾染更多的鲜血，肩上是否会负担更多的罪孽。与它相比，旁人的性命，甚至是他自己的性命，都显得无足轻重了。

 

 _我的_ ，一个声音对他低语道， _我们的_ ，胸腔中某种曾经紧绷到几近断裂的东西蓦地松了开来，自然地舒展着，仿佛冬日暖阳下伸着懒腰的猫。那是个完美的避难所，一个自成一体的小城市——作为一个监狱，它理应如此——如果能拿下这个地方，他们就再也没有必要漂泊流浪了。况且甚至都不存在什么真正的敌人，只消解决一群行尸。先从护栏外清理出一条通往哨塔的路，等占据了高地再开始大范围扫射。这大概会用光所有的弹药，但他们会成功的。 _他们一定做得到。_

 

他扭过头去，看到Daryl依旧站在他身旁，耐心地等着他回过神来。一如既往地沉默不语，也一如既往地是他最有力的支持者。如果他和这个人能早些相遇——在一切走向尽头之前——他们大概能征服整个世界，Rick想。只要有这个人在身边。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”先前的念头还只字未提，他就这样开口问道。因为他心下是清楚的，明白自己其实无需多言；Daryl总会追随他的步伐，不论他所行之处如何险恶。

 

“看来你的痴人说梦要成真了，”半晌后，Daryl开口答道。他看起来兀地憔悴了许多，仿佛一瞬间被抽干了全部气力，仿佛那副坚忍克制的面具终于砰然坠地，露出了其下疲惫不堪又伤痕累累的真实。即便如此，他的双眼也在熠熠生辉，闪烁着某种看起来竟像极了希望的光。他一定也看到了，看到了Rick眼中所见的未来。他们一定做得到。

 

Rick回首望着山崖下的监狱，望着它坚实的围墙与笔挺的护栏，然后——几周以来第一次——笑了起来。

 


End file.
